


Tying the Knot

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: 他和Nino结婚了，合法的纸上婚姻。这段婚姻至少得持续一个星期。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tying the Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772659) by [waxrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxrose/pseuds/waxrose). 



“你对加拿大的印象如何？”

这大概是他们第十四次回答这个问题了，所以答案也越来越制式化。

“每个人都很有礼貌。”润说。

“啤酒不错。”相叶补充。

“冻死了。”Nino的声音被捂在脸上的围巾闷的含含糊糊听不清。

“干酪浇肉汁薯条。”大野说，翔和相叶拼命点头赞同。从蒙特利尔控开始，他们的保姆车上一直有一股挥散不去的肉汁味儿。

相叶马上开始滔滔不绝于他和大野喝完酒，凌晨两点在酒店外寻找薯条的故事。润抓住机会靠在椅背上，从车窗向外看去。

日程很紧张，这是理所当然的——大部分访谈都是在他们奔波的路上完成的。润有点累—昨晚的演唱会非常精彩，同时，让人筋疲力尽。

润很享受这次旅程—这个点子，Arashi 'Lucky Hit'世界巡回演唱会，刚开始显得非常奇怪。管理层并不想把钱洒在似乎无利可图的外国演唱会上。润提出，他们可以在数个城市开小型演唱会，而不是大型的。他们也可以利用送票及日本粉丝包机旅行来消化卖不出去的票，就像他们以前做过的那样。还可以以过去几年建立的海外fan club为基础来选定开控的国家，经分析，这是可行的，就算这样做赚不了太多钱，不过可以提高岚的国际声誉。

交给岚吧的制作人就是这时掺和进来的，他决定做个持续一周的SP。正因如此，他们得在镜头前来决定演唱会所去的国家。表面上看，他们都是中立的，实际上每个人都有自己的心头所好—润暗暗希望能去法国，至少是某个欧洲国家；他知道翔想去南美，相叶和大野都希望是美国。

当征询到他的意见时，Nino只说了一个词：“北海道。”

无论如何，最后所有的讨论和计划，都凝结成一个大的旋转飞镖靶，上面的10个国家，都是有fanclub且岚未曾在此开过控的（高层还对fanclub的最低人数做了规定，要不然他们就有可能会去不丹，为3个兴高采烈的粉丝开一场私人演唱会了）。所有的镜头都对准大野，他刚刚在石头剪刀布中获胜，赢得了扔飞镖的资格。

大野闭上眼睛，扔出飞镖。镖靶缓缓停下时，大家都安静下来，四个人是为了节目效果，大野是在努力辨认镖靶上的片假名。

“我们会死的，”摄影结束后，Nino在乐屋里大声说，“这可是个冬季旅行，我们会被冻僵然后死去的。”

“没有你说的那么冷吧，”润嘲笑他，“那里可住着人呢。”（百思不得其解的是，有那么几个月，人怎么可能真的住在那里呢？）

最终决定将在三个城市开控：蒙特利尔、多伦多和温哥华。出乎高层的预料，票卖的很快，还没等到向日本粉丝开放就卖完了，事情在进行中变得更加严肃起来。他们要上英语课（翔开始学法语，因为加拿大有两种官方语言）；周边要设计；节目单要确定。最后在润意识到之前，他已经下了飞机，箱子里塞满了毛衣，比他以前拥有的多了好多。

撇开寒冷的天气不谈，这趟路程还是挺有乐趣的：他们能随便散步、观光和参观，不用太担心被认出来。保安还是有的，但已经比他们平时的少得多，真是个美好的改变。

旅程中拍摄交岚很有趣，由于斯达夫坚持要表现“自然的岚”，他们不用背台本或按计划行事。他们只需要去做自己的事，等着“挑战”就行了，时间不限（当然是经过了高层、制作人和其他人事部门工作人员事先过滤的）。

在蒙特利尔，相叶第一个接受了挑战，他被“绑架”，放在城市里的某个角落，只有一位摄影师跟着，他必须得根据提示找到他们吃午饭的餐馆，没有地址，只有他学的英语能帮助他。

非常不幸，这个城市属于魁北克，相叶奇迹般认识的法语，都是在从翔的电子词典和网上学来的脏话。

从综艺节目来看，这种事发生在某人身上，简直是滑稽透顶的。

开完控的第二天清早，他们身上还带着头天在舞台上留下的酸痛，和庆功宴的宿醉，就被拉起来塞进保姆车。制作人告诉他们即将迎来下一个挑战。

访谈结束之后，旅程很长，大部分时间都相当安静：记者在整理笔记；翔研究着他的口语书；相叶和Nino头碰头地俯在同一个Ipad上；大野当然在睡觉。润继续看着窗外的风景，想着下一个挑战应该是在室外，所以……

—巨大的瀑布和—

“尼亚加拉瀑布。”他身边的翔突然说，这时润也认出来了，“不会吧，你不会真的觉得他们会……”

“真可怕！你们看见那边穿着潜水服的斯达夫了吗？”相叶问到。

“不。”翔说，听起来略微像在给自己宽心，他的目光紧跟咆哮着落下的瀑布，“它真大，是不是？”他的声音比平常要高出一个八度。

“别担心，翔君。”他们的经纪人在前座上安慰他，“现在法律上是不准人越过瀑布的。”

“哦，那还差不多。”

“他们前几年还在瀑布边上建了围栏。”记者插嘴说。

Nino怜悯地拍拍翔的胳膊，“只要记住一点，”他说，“他们是不能真的杀死我们的。”

+  
保姆车驶近一间酒店，门口架着摄像机，站着还饱受时差困扰的东方收音机，他们两侧是Funky Girls，与平时不同，今天她们穿着红白相间有枫叶图案的连衣裙。

“一说到尼亚加拉大瀑布，”藤森欢欣鼓舞地开口，“你会想到……”

“死亡。”翔暗暗地说。

“婚礼！”中田接梗，“尼亚加拉大瀑布是世界上最受欢迎的婚礼地点之一。你可能不会相信，每年这儿要举办上千场婚礼。”

他们都摆出适当的表情加上惊呼来表达惊讶之情。

“那么……？”Nino抛砖引玉，希望能赶紧搞完，尽快走进暖和的酒店大厅去。

“那~~~~~么，”藤森脸上那灿烂的恶心笑容只有在看到某人即将倒大霉的时候才会出现，“岚的成员很亲近，对吧？你们在一起很长时间了。”

“是的……没错。”翔的回答小心翼翼，他知道自己正走向陷阱。

“我们是很亲近。”相叶补充，一锤定音，“连内裤都能换着穿。铁哥们儿。”

“很好，当人们像你们相处这么长时间，”藤森说，“他们会开始考虑结婚。”

长时间的沉默。

“所以，”中田说到，明显把制造惊慌气氛这事儿扔到了脑后，“今天，作为特别挑战，我们会为你们举办婚礼……”

“我们都是男的。”相叶指出。

“同性婚姻在加拿大是合法的。”中田迅速翻着手上的卡片，继续说，“在浪漫的、美丽的、真正的尼亚加拉大瀑布举办婚礼——Kekkon no Arashi!”

理所当然，没有鼓掌和欢呼。

“你不可能让我们五个都结婚。”翔的声音压过斯达夫们的窃窃暗笑。

“啊，”藤森说，“没错，我们必须决定谁是那幸运的一对儿。”

Nino开始往拳头上吹气，祈求在猜拳时运气好一点。

“赢家还是输家？”相叶在他们站成一圈时问。

“只要快点就行，”藤森说，“在婚礼开始前，我们得让你们某人穿上婚纱。”

+

实际上，婚纱不过是吓唬人而已。真遗憾，润想，因为穿着婚纱一脸阴郁的Nino一定是节目最大亮点。

Nino穿着淡黄色的西服，润的是浅紫罗兰色。有人贴心地为牧师准备了一条彩虹色的领带。

“我们其他人该干啥？”相叶懒洋洋地靠在护栏上问到。在他旁边，大野正兴致盎然地想好好看看大瀑布，翔不得不拉着他裤子后腰以防他翻过护栏掉下去。

“你们当然都是伴郎，”藤森堂皇地说，“他俩发完婚誓之后，你们负责唱歌，”

“一个爱？”翔问。

“爱贼甜。”相叶继续。

“幸运佬？”大野少见地也提出建议。

“等这事儿完了，”润说，“我要和编剧谈一谈。”

“好了，”制作人喊道，“开始拍摄。”斯达夫和摄影师各就各位，润和Nino被推到指定地点，造型师最后一次为他们整理衣服和头发。

牧师站在一个小台子上，向润点头致意的同时，给了他一个和蔼中带着怜悯的微笑。

“Okay – action！”这可真是最浪漫的婚礼开场词啊，润想。随着制作人的命令，舒缓的钢琴曲在空气中散开，摄像机聚焦于站在临时祭坛前的这一对儿，背景里，是喧闹的大瀑布。

Nino的表情难以解读。在他们愚蠢的门把窃笑着站到旁边时，润竭尽全力保证自己不要面目狰狞。

“我们今天在这里，”牧师开口，“是为了见证润与和也的结合。”

润的英语不是太好，无法让他全部理解发生的事，能看出Nino也同样一头雾水。尽管如此，他还是与润对视，尽力让自己的眼睛里充满热情和柔情蜜意。彻头彻尾的专业，润意识到。这激发了他的好胜心，所以他也以同样强烈的目光看回去。

“现在，请新人发誓。”牧师宣告。

越过Nino的肩头，润看到一张分镜提示卡：把事做好。

在这紧急时刻，润根本没精力去想风趣的辞藻。他有点暴躁地想，应该让Nino先说才对。“我发誓永远爱你，”他说，回想着这些年看过的那些肥皂剧，“我发誓会在你身边，支持你。我发誓我永远是你的。”

相叶在一旁开始假装晕倒，尽管自己也在傻笑，翔狠狠地在他肋骨上锤了一下。牧师点点头，看向Nino。

Nino稳稳地看着润的眼睛:“我保证记得你讨厌冷咖啡，”他说，“我答应让你借走我所有的漫画，就算你会在折坏书角。我发誓我绝不会摸你后背来吓唬你。我发誓我绝不会忘记你是谁，为什么我会和你在一起。”

就知道Nino会获得满堂喝彩，润心想。斯达夫和助理们发出赞同的嘈杂声，他能感觉到自己的耳朵尖红了。

“和也，你愿意让这个男人成为你的丈夫吗？”牧师身边的翻译快速地把这句话翻译给他们。

Nino在润的右手边逞强地微笑，“我愿意。”他用英语说。

最后千万别让人亲吻，润惶惶不安，这时牧师转向他。“我愿意。”他说。

“非常好！”导演说，“在这儿暂停，把三号机移到围栏旁边，这样咱们可以就这瀑布的全景来拍他们亲吻的画面。”

“我们要干什么？”润阴郁地喃喃自语。Nino揉揉眼睛，看起来很疲倦。

“相叶桑，大野桑，樱井桑，请准备唱歌！”一位热心的AD抱着一把迷你麦尖声说。

润与Nino对视，看到与自己如出一辙的不安与惊骇，这让他如释重负。被迫亲吻自己的门把，在其他门把、斯达夫、工作人员的面前，哦对，还有全体日本人眼前，世界上比这更糟的，是你必须在一切发生之前等足足两分钟。

Nino捏捏他的手，悄悄地说：“下次咱们私奔。”

润勾住Nino的手指：“同意。”这是Nino，他提醒自己。这是Nino，他没什么可害怕的。

“我觉得我记不得歌词。”大野笨拙地在Nino背后站定，睡意十足地轻声说。

“这个吻要表现的美好、热情。”导演指示。

摄像机开始工作，牧师又开始说话，尽管这会儿他看起来焦虑而不是高兴，有点怀疑地看着镜头。润的心跳砰砰作响，让他听不清牧师在说什么，只能全神贯注地看着Nino的眼睛。

把事做好的提示板又被举起来。润突然发现那是相叶的笔迹，他忍不住想笑，但Nino已经靠了过来，一只胳膊环上润的脖子，将其拉到自己的高度。

润拍过数不清的吻戏，当然，Nino也一样。对于在镜头前亲吻的要点他们都很熟悉。但润意识到，这次是不同的。也许是因为他太了解Nino了，他不用考虑头怎么摆，或者看起来怎么样。他能想到的，只有愚蠢散漫的柔软，还有Nino放在他后颈上的手穿过头发带来的细小电流刺痛感。

当他们分开后，周围全是鼓掌喝彩声和机器运转的声音。润的脸颊滚烫滚烫，在发现Nino看起来也有点情绪不稳之后，他轻松多了。“干得好。”他说，想减轻两人之间的张力。

“干得好。”Nino回答，但他不肯看润的眼睛。

“请在这里签字。”翻译将他们领到一张桌子前，那上面放了一张纸“这是你们的结婚证书。”

“哦天啊，”Nino说，“我宁愿要我的保育员证书。”

润飞快地签了字，这场酷刑必须得赶紧结束。也许他们还能有时间好好看看大瀑布。他记得今天早上给相机充电了，还有他……

突然，他身后变得喧闹。牧师的脸唰地一下白了，激怒地快速与翻译说着什么。

“啊，”翻译说，“可是那不就是个纪念证书吗？”

“怎么啦？”润不安地问。翻译和牧师都指向那张证书，刚被牧师交给Nino的证书。润的英语听力只能让他抓住对话中的几个词。

“……不能撤销，除非……”牧师摇着头说，“民事审判……特许……不知道……太不严肃了。”

“你的意思不是这是真的合法证书吧？”翻译看起来都快哭了。

“天啊。”翔说，他把那张纸从润的手里拽出来，开始试着读它。

对此，润有种不祥的感觉：“谁能给我解释下是怎么回事吗？”

翻译向导演打了个手势，让把摄像机关上。“都是我的错，”他向他们鞠躬道歉，“一开始我没……非常抱歉。”

“这是个玩笑，是吧？”Nino微笑着问。

“不，这不是。”翔说着把证书还给润，“你们结婚了。合法婚姻。”

“合法的。”润惊愕地重复到。

“那啥，在加拿大。”翔补充。

他们的经纪人发出了死亡的悲鸣。

“但这不可能啊，”润说，“我是说，我们并不想真正结婚。”

“他们大概是弄错了。”Nino说。

“不是那么简单的事。”翻译简洁地说，他看起来想钻进地缝去。他转身对着经纪人：“我们得找个律师来处理这事儿。”

经纪人皱着眉头问：“真有必要吗？这可能会带来很多麻烦。”

“牧师说我们得和省里的民政部门交涉，”翻译说，“上周斯达夫为这段提交了申请，一定是被弄混了。我让他们申请的是导演和拍摄结婚典礼，但是肯定出了叉子，因为他们最后拿到的是印着你们名字的合法结婚证。”

“所以这就是为啥他们需要我们的护照。”润的大脑从突如其来的打击中苏醒，开始飞快地运转起来，“但我们不知道那个。真的有必要走法律程序吗？”

“找个律师来，”经纪人说，“我们要尽快解决这个问题。”

“我真的非常抱歉。”翻译绞着手再次道歉，“我会先去民政局和他们谈谈，看看他们能做些什么。”他深深鞠躬，鼻子都快碰到人行道了，之后他冲了出去。

“那么……”相叶开口，润太了解他了，很清楚地听出他语气中那面对严重事态时流露出的关心与真诚，还有他有多想开口大笑，直到把自己的屁股都笑掉。

“很快就能解决的，”翔安慰道，“这就是个失误，每个人都明白这点。不会拖太长时间的。”

大野捶捶Nino的肩膀—还挺使劲的。“你怎么敢跑去和别的男人结婚，”他哭诉道，“我以为咱俩的爱是特别的。”

“都是你的错，”Nino反击回去，狠狠地拍了大野的屁股，“你现在闻起来总是一股子海腥味儿，而且你再也不碰我的敏感带了。”

“拜托，孩子们，安静。”他们的经纪人一边平静地说话，一边用力地戳着手机屏。

润微笑起来，但他惊讶地发现自己的膝盖在颤抖。没错，这是个失误，可他刚刚和某人合法地结婚了，这对他仍是个沉重的打击。他看向Nino，发现后者正悲伤地笑着。

“就像你的初吻丢在某个伪娘秀上了，是吗？”Nino说，“别担心，小润。在你做好准备之前，我不会要求你尽到妻子的义务。我可是个善解人意宽宏大量的丈夫。”

相叶一只胳膊搭上润的肩膀，假装用麦克风采访：“那么，你对自己成为日本第一位合法gaymarried的偶像有什么感想？”

“我想离婚。”润说，心中轻松不少。

“我觉得根本没有gaymarried这个词。”翔皱着眉头说。  
+  
“——因此，我们会以婚礼不实，侵犯了人身自由为理由提出申请。”胜岛说完，双手抱胸放在桌子上。在他们回到多伦多之后，润和nino被赶进经纪人的房间，那里已经变成了危机处理中心。

“婚礼”过去四个小时，润换下了那颜色可怕的西装，美美地吃了一顿，现在又听到专业人士以抚慰人心的语调说话，所有的事看起来已经不那么令人恐慌。

除了这事比他们想的要复杂，远远超过预期，耗时比任何人的想象都要长。

“没有其他方法吗？”润问到，“我们后天在温哥华还有一场演唱会。最好不要让我们在那里看见‘吻你丈夫’的应援扇。”

“估计威胁的话要比‘吻你丈夫’多。”Nino说，听起来疲惫大过吐槽。

律师思虑着低声哼哼：“我想我们可以从这个角度来说服对方——技术上来说，有效的婚姻必然包括双方自愿的身体交流……”

“那么，太好了！”经纪人嚷嚷，“我们可以证明一直以来他们没和对方有过性生活，就这样办。”

想想他们的日程表，紧密的日程说明他们一直都得在一起，润惊讶地发现竟然没人发现经纪人的话里所体现出的讽刺意味。

胜岛摇摇头：“恐怕‘赞成’不等同于‘愿意赞成’。既然他俩对对方从身体上到精神上都很认同，那么，刻意压抑，不发生性关系，可能会让民政部门产生强烈的厌恶感……”

“我发现和他上床的想法是非常令人厌恶的。”润主动提出。

“只要想想他的老二，我都要起疹子。”Nino添油加醋，“大片的，痒的要死的疹子。”

“……而且那个公开的电视典礼让人印象深刻。”胜岛似乎在选择适当的措辞，“你们到底有多亲密？我很怀疑证书无效的要求会被接受。只要有一点瑕疵，我们就会输。”

“他们不可能真的拒绝我们的申请。”润指出，“没有合法婚礼所需要的自愿同意。他们不可能蠢到相信我们真的想结婚。”

“这可比你想的要复杂，”胜岛取下眼镜，捏捏鼻梁。“你们这案子还牵扯到国际关系问题——因为允许电视节目在玩笑环节上使用合法证书，安大略婚姻登记处受到了很大压力。因此，他们就不会—这样说吧，难以对付吗？同时，因为你们让自己和他们在全球观众面前丢脸，迫于舆论压力，他们不得不走法律程序，而不是让你们简单解决。”

“什么意思？”Nino问。

“三天之内会召开听证会，来核实你们的申请有效性，以及决定是否继续废除你们婚姻关系的进程。”胜岛解释，“好消息是松本桑是对的：你们的申请不可能被驳回。坏消息是，直到那时，你们的合法婚姻关系仍将存在。我很抱歉带来的额外不便，但这是我能做到的最佳结果了。怎么说……大众对当局在婚姻滥用与欺骗方面的政策非常敏感。”

“日本大使馆已向制作方投诉，”经纪人说，“舆论认为这个环节侮辱人格且歧视同性恋。节目发表了官方道歉通告，还撤掉了这个环节，但是加拿大和国际媒体都已经做了报道。”

“我们可以道歉。”润马上说。

胜岛摇摇头：“你们没有错。”

“要多长时间？”Nino带着几分苦涩问到。

“只要三天，”经纪人说，“我们负责法律问题，和媒体交涉。今天下午我会在酒店召开新闻发布会，所以咱们在午饭后碰头。在那之前，不要就此发表任何言论。我也会和其他门把说的。”

“你俩挺幸运的，真的。”胜岛说，“直到一年以前，在加拿大结婚的非本国居民还不能离婚，更别提废除婚姻关系。可以说你们的问题倒不是找不到办法解决，但是……只能说少了一个大麻烦。”

“好吧，听起来真让人高兴。”润竭力不让自己显得在讽刺。他知道每个人都在竭尽所能，但是迄今为止的所有事情都在刺激着他。

“回房间去，休息一会儿，”经纪人说，与其说是建议不如说是命令。“这个事不好玩儿，但会解决好的。”

润不安地在椅子里蠕动，知道会得到什么样的答复，但：“既然我们晚上没事，明天又要离开，我希望能去……”

“抱歉，”经纪人一口回绝，“太危险。本来这次就有很多记者跟着，现在加拿大媒体也来了。待在酒店，你俩都是。”

Nnio耸耸肩，润觉得更火大了。当然他不会在乎—他大概还挺高兴哪一次能让待在房间。再说了，Nino从来不对这些事生气，这不是坏事—岚能保持平和就是因为成员没有暴脾气—但他的冷漠有时候太刺眼了。

但是，Nino有权利不生气，他们无法控制事情的发生。能做的只有等待，让事件自己找到出路。

别像个孩子一样，他告诉自己，你已经过了发脾气的年龄。

“好的，”最后他说，“谢谢您的帮助。”他对律师说，那人正向他深深鞠躬。

Nino跟着他走出房间，在快到电梯时，Nino轻轻说：“就算你在某人身上挖个洞出来。”

润按下六楼的按钮：“也无济于事，对吗？”

“我的小润，真的长大了，能控制住他的脾气了，”Nino叹气，“现在我能惹谁生气，好拿来开心呢？”

“我可以为你破例，”两人走进电梯，润说，“偶尔在人身上戳个洞……挺有利于健康的。”

Nino放声大笑。其实很难听到Nino的笑声，真出乎人的意料。

“润，Nino！”相叶冲向电梯，抢在电梯门关上之前用手挡住。“太好了，我追上你们啦！”他也走进电梯，“我听制作人说，你俩被软禁了，嗯？”他晃着一张门卡，笑的格外灿烂，“让我带你们去牢房。”

+

有时候相叶会提出很好的点子，有时候，润觉得他简直胡闹。现在，就是润想糊他一脸的时候。这种情况很少见，也不理智，但它就是发生了。

“这个，”润说，小心翼翼地控制着脾气，“不是什么好主意。”

Nnio更直接：“你TM就是个笨蛋。”

相叶笑的愈发灿烂，眼角笑出一堆褶子，他很清楚自己在干嘛：“我在床头柜里放了更多的安全套，那还有十种香味的润滑剂！”

“你重订房间这事儿给经纪人汇报过了吗？”润怀疑地问。

相叶的笑容紧张地抽搐了一下，但他耸耸肩—相叶并不蠢，他并不是不知道自己行为的后果—他只是选择为了开心而忽视后果而已。

“他们不会介意的啦。我还会给他们备用房卡，而且不走公司的帐。”他笑的嘴都合不拢，“我会让他们进去之前先敲门的。”

“不走公司的帐？”润重复了一边。Nino抱起胳膊，眉头皱的更深：“雅纪，要是你用你自己的钱来开不着调的玩笑……”

“我没有！”相叶抗议。“好吧……不是一个人。翔君和利达都除了钱。我就是……既然你俩都被软禁了，我们想让你俩过得舒服些。”

“你们太好了。”Nino，面无表情，但他至少把行李放下了。他轻蔑地把一只心形枕头从特大号床上扔下去。

“至于安全套之类的，很抱歉。那就是个玩笑，没有强制你们使用的意思。”相叶真诚地说，“当然，要是你们想用，那就用吧。”

“相叶君，”走廊传来翔的声音，“润的经纪人在找你。”

“再见！墙是隔音的，所以你们可以随便找点乐子！”相叶兴高采烈地冲出房间，砰地甩上门，顺着走廊跑了。

“既然如此，”Nino说，“这是个房间，我们被锁起来了。那赶紧叫个客房服务，看电视吧。不知道这里有没有Wii。”

“酒店不会在蜜月套房里放Wii的，”润说，“因为大多数人都忙着做爱而不是玩电子游戏。”

“这些人应该要知道Wii可以非常有助于床上运动。”Nino戏剧性地向后倒在——非常戏剧性——大床上。

润在去浴室的路上停下来，然后他发现自己根本不想知道Nino是不是在开玩笑。“我去洗澡。”他说。

“真粗暴。”

“又不是为了你。”

“好吧。”Nino说着，挂在床边开始翻箱子，他拽出厚厚一叠漫画，“在我冲进去给你吸出来之前，你有十分钟。”

“他们想堕落，不代表你也必须跟着一起胡闹。”

“我知道，”Nino翻着漫画说，“我做这些事都是出于我善良的灵魂，真的。”  
洗澡水的温度非常适宜，这热量渗进他的皮肤，放松了肌肉，使他的肩膀松弛下来。他盯着抵着浴缸的那堵墙——部分是为了梳理一些非常重要的事，另一部分则是拒绝去想整件事情的意义。

他和Nino结婚了。合法的纸上婚姻。要存续至少一周。

不过不是什么大问题。这并不是真的——他们没想过要结婚。这是个错误，整件事会被纠正过来。它带来了很多问题，但最终会好的。

但是，结婚。润往浴缸里沉了沉，水淹到他的下巴。

Gay并不是什么问题—不，它是谎言。他绝不会让它成为问题。他从来没向岚的门把们提及此事—也并不知道他们有没有发现，但他们从没有说过什么。

所以——即使那是场闹剧，是个愚蠢的事故——润在自己的人生中恐怕再也没有机会来实现此事。如果在事故中和他结婚的人是个陌生人，他大概不会想到这一点，但是——好吧。

摊开来看，恐怕他对自己的几位门把或多或少都有过暗恋的时候。一切从翔开始，那时他还很年轻，很天真，以为自己的感情会得到回应，所以没有真正地掩饰过，一切并不如他所愿。然后润学会了如何掩饰。

“别犯蠢了。”他大声地对自己说，一瞬间忘了房间里并不只有他一个人。他爬出浴缸，拉开塞子，一边看水打着旋涡流下水管，一边站在毛巾上擦干自己。

润走出浴室时，Nino已经睡着了。他在被子下睡得张牙舞爪，漫画掉在床边的地板上。

润已经累得不——那么尴尬了。他关上灯，百叶窗没有完全关上，月光为房间装饰上模糊的银色条纹。床很大，足够他爬上去并不用靠近Nino。他在他那一边躺了一会儿，看Nino是不是真的睡着了，还是在装样子。他不敢断定，但Nino胸脯的起伏看起来非常自然，不知不觉中，润发现自己也和他以同样的节奏呼吸，心跳也满侠来了。Nino在睡眠中微微撅起嘴，看起来柔软脆弱，一点也不像他盯人时那么锐利严肃……

噢。

润觉得自己的耳朵都红了，心中庆幸光线昏暗，不会让对方看清楚。Nino的嘴弯成一个微笑，同时眼睛在问不同的问题。

“偷袭。”Nino的声音因睡眠而刺耳，“我就知道你会一直等到我睡着，才来窥视我清白的小身体。”

润伸手拍了他一下：“不过是在试探你是不是还在呼吸。”

Nino抓住他的手腕：“有其他更简单的方法来干这个。”

润的心脏砰砰地急速跳起来。Nino以润的手为支点，把自己拉起来，靠近润，直到两人的脸只有毫厘之隔。太近了，润觉得自己快要退缩到床边。

“像这样，”Nino凝重地说，然后往润脸上狠狠吹了口气。

“恶！”润差点掉下床。其实并没有多么难闻，但也不好闻。“刷牙去，跟厕所一样。”

Nino大笑起来，他越过润的身体，蹒跚着走向浴室，“等着我，最亲爱的。”

润抓起两只枕头摆好，把自己安置在它们中间，希望心跳能再次平息。

漫漫长夜啊。

+  
“斯达夫们查了《吉尼斯世界纪录》，”第二天吃早餐时，相叶说，“他们很确定咱们是世界上第一个有合法同性恋婚姻成员的男子乐队。”

“相叶，”翔警告，“别说了，你会烦死他们的。”

“我只是……”没人赞成他的白痴行为，相叶不吭声了。润感激地朝翔微笑。

“我的意思是，”翔温和地说着往嘴里塞他的第四片吐司，“毕竟现在是他们的蜜月期。”

经纪人走进来看情况时，翔还在设法把西柚汁从鼻子里弄出来，大野的牛奶也呛的满桌都是。Nino一边满意地吹着无声口哨，一边用叉子戳着鸡蛋。

家所在的那半个世界还没有参与进来。整场结婚闹剧以及后续发展持续了一天一夜，但大部分日本人还没有起床——既然他们睡在加拿大，那么很明显现在家中的反馈应该过来了。

“大部分观众认为很可笑，”翔说，“事件平息的会很快，所以咱们不用担心。”

“太让人放心了。”Nnio抱怨道，用叉子把鸡蛋捣成泥。

“别玩食物了，”润不假思索地说，“很不好。”

“你又不是我妈。”Nino说

“他是你丈夫。”相叶不带一丝欢欣地指出。

Nino放下汤勺，哀怨地说：“我想吃和食。”

“温哥华冬奥会的时候，我去了一家很不错的餐馆，”翔哄他，“等我们到了就带你去。”

Nino点头，但润从他的额头上看出一丝虚弱，眉头也一直未舒展过。Nino极少发牢骚，他会为一些蠢事抱怨，但真的不开心时他很能忍耐。他们离开东京才四天，润真的看不出他为什么已经有思乡病了。

经纪人把自己扔到润身边的椅子上，领带松松垮垮，伸手去够吐司。“好，全都安排好了，”他说着咬了一大口吐司，“你俩将有一段额外的行程。”

“额外的？”润问，Nino以一种相当凶残的语气轻声符合。

“没办法。”经纪人平静的说，这种平静，简直就是被鲨鱼环绕而决定安稳离世的人的写照。“这打乱了日程表和其他所有没完的事，但除非你们想作为最受瞩目的新人回到日本，这是必须要做的。温哥华控和VS岚之后，其他三人会按计划直接回国。Nino和松润要去渥太华参加听证会。我们会推掉或延迟这段时间你俩的所有行程。听证会结束后，你们从多伦多直飞东京。”

“要是我们需要耗费更多的时间呢？”润问到。

经纪人笑了：“我不愿意去想这种可能，除非你俩中有谁想出柜。”

沉默，比想象的还要尴尬的沉默。

“就是个笑话，孩子们，”经纪人用力站起来，“而且最好就是个笑话，不然我要捏爆你们的蛋蛋。”

“他俩已经结婚了，”相叶指出，“你这种行为是通奸，”

+

大家陆陆续续离开早餐桌，大野一只手放在润的胳膊上，说：“润君，我们能谈谈吗？”

这种要求很不“大野”，润惊讶至极。然而大野的目光坚定，所以润慢下脚步，让两人落在其他人后面：“可以，这儿，还是……？”

“我们可以走楼梯。”大野建议到。

“好的。”他对大野想说的话毫无头绪，但他有种感觉，这是关于他结婚的。除此之外……没有头绪。

头两层楼，他们都没说话，而大野的表现风平浪静。最终，润打破了沉默。

“是不是因为我和Nino结婚的事？”

“嗯嗯，”大野说着皱起眉头，然后继续，“是的，不过不是……好吧，那个也是。”他抓抓脑袋，“我真不擅长说这些。”

润耐心等待，又上一层楼，大野说：“蜜月套房不是相叶的主意。”

听起来像是很随意的开头，但润继续等着。大野说话就像用两根手指头打字，没必要从开始插嘴。

“斯达夫本来把房间作为节目的一部分，”大野继续，“开玩笑的。但整件事都不对了，好吧——无论如何，你们的旧房间被取消，酒店又满员了。相叶担心你会向斯达夫发火或者其他……”

“我没有发火。”润喃喃地说。

“我知道，”大野继续，“但是，他觉得伪装成他开的玩笑会比较好。”

“他真是个笨蛋。”润生硬地说，可他的心不这么想。

“关于Nino，”大野皱眉，“Nino……看起来他把这事当个笑话，但不代表他不认真对待。”

“认真？”润迷糊了，“你什么意思，认真？”

大野耸耸肩，“很快就能结束，所有的事情都会好的。”他逃避了问题。

“好吧。”润觉得他俩是进行了一场南辕北辙毫不相关的对话。他们走到十楼，分头回自己房间。如果要说的话，润比之前更糊涂了。  
+  
温哥华比多伦多要暖和，处于山海之间，感觉不那么像外国。下飞机时，只是和事件发生地拉开了一段物理距离，已经让润感觉到振作起来了。

安检时，他们听到接机人群发出的嘈杂声，润忍不住兴奋起来。在某个方面来说，这是巡演最棒的部分，知道有人在等他们，想见到他们。

但是，走出停机坪后，他们发现接机人和预期中不大一样。

首先，人非常多，保安正在设置临时屏障组织人群向前涌。在多伦多接机的粉丝还不到这里的一半。还有记者，非常多的记者，润有种不安的感觉，这些人不是纯粹为演唱会而来。

人群的情绪混杂，他能看见团扇和岚的LOGO，听到粉丝的喊声与尖叫。还有些人在盯着、瞪着他们，以一种不那么开心的方式咆哮。

经纪人把他们聚集在一起，三个人高马大身体强壮的保镖围着他们。“待在一块儿，快点走。我们可没想到这个，”他扭头看看人群，“我们得快点出去。”

润紧紧跟着门把们，人群对他们发出巨大的嘘声时，他感到相叶抓住了他的胳膊。他伸长脖子寻找嘘声的来源，看见一大群举着彩虹旗的人站在一个他看不懂的横幅之下。

当他们走过时，两个男人开始亲吻。其中的一个举着一块牌子：我们的爱不是玩笑。

“我没想到……”相叶的声音充满焦虑—内疚—润也一样。他从未意识到，以前他去过的所有地方都是美好的。他能听到粉丝的欢呼，但反对者的嘲弄和呼喊声更大，五个人除了匆匆溜走什么也做不了。这让润的心里很难过。

似乎过了好几个小时，他们才从侧门出去，钻进保姆车里。足足一分钟都没人说话。

翔最先开口，他的声音在抖：“那特么是怎么回事？”

经纪人摊在副驾驶上，看起来筋疲力尽：“反对者——保安说他们是温哥华彩虹联盟，同性恋权益团体。或者其他什么团体。”

“可是为什么……”润想起那块标语牌，“他们会那么生气？”

经纪人耸耸肩：“同性婚姻是合法的，但这是通过斗争而来。你们进入并践踏了他们的信仰，他们当然会很敏感。”

润垂头丧气：“我理解，但是……我们并不是故意那样做的。”

“也许我们应该发表个声明。”大野平静地说。

“没有声明。”经纪人迅速反驳，典型的杰尼斯风格。

“这样可能会让事情简单点……”

“我明白，”经纪人说，“也许会让事情更糟。现在媒体到处都是，但只要两天时间，每个人都会意识到这不是什么大问题。无论如何，这是高层的命令。置身事外，让它自己平息。”

庆幸的是，酒店外没有记者。在放好行李换好衣服之后，他们又爬上保姆车，前往位于海港旁的寿司店，就是翔说过要带他们去的那一家。

鱼难以置信地新鲜而美味，但机场的画面在润心头挥之不去。看起来他不是唯一的一个，五位成员都不同寻常地压抑。

相叶愁眉苦脸地盯着啤酒；大野用指甲顺着木桌的纹理摩挲；Nino用叉子把米饭在盘子里捣成泥；翔机械地吃着东西，好像他认为食物可以改善现在的处境。

经纪人离开桌子接电话，只留下他们五个。相叶突然说：“也许你们可以在MC的时候说点啥。”

“相叶，”翔叹气，“他们明令不准提到这事儿。”

“他们能做什么，关掉麦克风？”相叶争辩，“再说了，这样做……难道不会更糟吗？我们看起来就是傀儡。我知道这不是我们的原因，但这不该是我们的责任吗？我们应该把所想的说出来，”他的声音有点颤抖，“我讨厌这样。”

“我们能说什么？”Nino指出，“我们也认为那就是个愚蠢闹剧。如果他们说我们对待此事如玩笑——他们是对的。”

“那我们应该道歉。”

他们沉默了几分钟。

“Nino，润君，”大野开口道，“这与你们的关系大过其他人。你们怎么想？”

润死都想说点什么，他肯定他们能弥补所有一切。说到讲话，他捕捉到Nino的目光。后者看起来非常谨慎，几乎可以说是恐惧。

“现在什么也别说。我们并不知道明天会发生什么。专心致志地彩排吧。”

“那就这样。”经纪人又回来了，大野压低声音说。

“好吧，我们又有了一点麻烦。”经纪人说着伸手去拿啤酒，他看起来很烦躁，“那是VS岚的导演。搬来有两位加拿大名人出席明天的录影，现在取消了。”

“取消？”这本来是润的主意，在温哥华，请加拿大嘉宾和观众，录制一期VS岚。为此所需的装备和其他物资花费巨大，但预期非常好，他们都期待着这次录影。

“是因为……”翔翻找着适当的词语，最终朝Nino、润和所有的事情做了个手势。

“恐怕是的。”经纪人闷闷不乐地发出短信，“我想，不用惊讶。我现在去跟导演会和，等你们吃完，保姆车会带你们去体育场彩排。”他喝光剩下的啤酒，站起来，再次撇下五人走了。

“我们要记住，”过了一会儿，翔打破沉默，“这儿的人大概不能理解，但当咱们回去，事情就不一样了。不可能一直这样的。这不太好，但……”

“我们不能这样离开，”相叶顶嘴，“这是不对的，这不是我们。”

Nino站起来，把椅子推回去。他低声说：“去上厕所。”他们的桌子位于角落，Nino从成员身边挤出去，走了。

润看着他离去。大野曾说过，看起来Nino把这事当个笑话，但不代表他不认真对待。

在他知道自己在做什么之前，已经站起来去追Nino，并未回头看过其他人。

洗手间狭小，光线昏暗，只有两个隔间，还有一扇巨大的窗户，把冬日的惨白阳光带进来。Nino坐在窗台上，双腿盘起，放在宽宽的台子上。他用手指捻着根香烟，没有点燃，看起来紧张不安，而不是真的想抽。

“你能在这里吸烟。”润不假思索地说。实际上，温哥华看起来没有太多能抽烟的地方。至少这里不像多伦多那样冷。

“我知道。”Nino生硬地说，把烟放回从口袋里取出的烟盒中。

虽然追着他过来，但润并不知道该说什么。他意识到他们看起来多可笑——一个踟蹰地站在厕所走廊，另一个栖息在窗台上像只大鸟。

“要是你愿意，我们可以说点啥，”润说，“要是你想一切停止的话。但这都取决于你。”

Nino甩了润一个特别锋利的眼刀：“为什么取决于我？”

“因为……”润真希望他能理解大野的意思。他觉得自己对Nino像对待一只易碎的鸡蛋，这种感觉不知从何而来。“我不知道你的想法。”

Nino哼了一声：“就是烦恼，对吗？”

“对，可是……哦，忘了它吧。”没有任何理由去保护Nino的感受，因为他并不确定他们算什么，或者说他们之间存在什么。这样只能一事无成。

“那你呢？”Nino问，从窗台上转身面朝润。他眼里有种强烈的东西，让人不安，“那天晚上，你不知不觉地趴在我身上，那时你在想什么？”

润犹豫不决，Nino并不是在吐槽，他想要真相。这可能是从Nino那得到一点可靠信息的唯一机会。

“烦恼，但……就那么一会儿，我想。”他走到水槽边，从镜子里检查自己，不看Nino，“如果这是真的，那……那很好。”

缄默，沉重地让人无法忍受。

“但这不是真的，润君。”Nino的声音温柔而谨慎，还有离的很近。

润转身，发现Nino已经离开窗台，靠在水槽边，就在他身旁。他的表情很难看懂，Nino可以把自己的感受关的很严实。润常常渴望自己也能做到。

“我知道，”润说，让语气显得轻率，“也是个好事。”

Nino为此微笑。然后他倾身过来，在润短暂的恐慌之后，Nino温柔地亲了亲他的脸颊。

“好事。”Nino同意，走向门口，“我们会让事情飞上天的。”

润看着他离开，猜想（在他的生命中并不是头一次）Nino的大脑特么到底是怎样运转的。  
+  
彩排很顺利，润沉浸在完善演唱会的数万个小细节中，压力不可思议地减轻了。他几乎忘了其他事情，专心致志地想着这一件。

尽管发生了这么多事，润还是能感觉到大家的情绪在彩排中高涨起来。毕竟这是最终也是最大的一场控。

彩排后回到酒店，润比之前要乐观多了。他比其他人要在体育场多呆一个小时，把所有人的SOLO效果都彻底过了一遍，以确保大家的水平保持一致。

当他回房换衣服，准备和斯达夫们去喝一杯的时候，隔壁房间的门打开了，翔从中探出头来。

“有时间吗？”翔问道。他走到走廊上，光着脚，抱着他的笔记本，“有点东西得让你看看。”

“好的，进来吧。”润打开门，示意翔先进去。翔把笔记本放在大桌子上，招呼润坐下看。

润坐到椅子上，眯眼看向屏幕。那是一篇来自小报的文章，他急切地往下看去。

 

松本润是一位著名的大众情人，他拥有俊朗外形和出众魅力，当然迷倒了千万女性。

但是，说来奇怪，他从来没有绯闻——

“什么时候小报也开始刊登未经核实的流言了？”润干巴巴地问。

“继续读。”翔坚持道。

他真的谨慎至极？还是说他有更深的秘密？

来自杰尼斯事务所的可靠消息说，这次的结婚闹剧，其内幕要比我们想象的要复杂的多。

“这场婚姻本身确实是伪造的，这是为了试探大众对杰尼斯爱豆公开同性取向的反应。”一位内部人士透露，“为了看看粉丝们的反应，还有对经济的影响，社长可以据此决定是否可以推出“同性恋爱豆”并取得成功。”

这种转变，会让松本最终出柜，不再掩饰真正的他？粉丝还会支持他吗？

润靠上椅背，说：“好吧，呃。”

“我知道，这都是垃圾。”翔马上说，“他们只会说些不过大脑的话。就是——我想最好给你看看，而不是——”他无望地挥着手，润意识到翔知道。他可能知道很长时间了。

“谢谢。”他静静地说。

“没事的，你知道。”翔笨拙地把手放在润的肩膀上，“你不用为发生的所有事感到抱歉，别人的想法也一样。”

那些胡编乱造的谣言里有一丝丝真实，却是他不能承认的那一部分。人们会相信那些话吗？突然，明天晚上站在舞台上的事实让他心中意外地沉重。

翔拿起笔记本，合上，往门外走去：“我想让你看看它，并不是要你在乎它。说到底，这就是我们。自我由我们自己决定。”

没错，润看着翔关上门，想，但如果我们不确定呢？

+

控开的非常好。不止非常好，它取得了巨大的成功。在观众的欢呼声中，润的一切担心都烟消云散。至少是，润一边想一边淋浴，观众的喝彩还在他耳朵里回响，震耳欲聋。至少演唱会没有变。他真心感激这一点没被污染。

明天早上，VS岚要很早就开始录制，然而门把们都自然而然地汇集到大野的房间。他们摊在床上和地上，温暖，懒散，脑子里仍然有模糊的喝彩声，所有人都沉醉于酒精和欢乐之中，没有重点地聊着天。

润很放松，觉得自己软绵绵的，从头到脚都在发热。演唱会有种特殊的魔力，一旦陷进去很难拔出。五位一体，干什么事在都容易。有时只有他一人，太孤独了。

“(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ嗨！”相叶对着手机喊，瞪圆了眼睛。他递给翔，翔看了一下，然后小声吹了声口哨。

“那是什么？”Nino不耐烦地问，他躺平在床上，膝上躺着昏昏欲睡的大野。

翔踌躇地抬起头：“你知道Ohiru Tezuka，对吗”

“就是那个代言速溶咖啡的？”润说，“对。虽然只和他一起拍过几次照片，但……”

“他写了一篇博客，”相叶脱口而出，“关于你们的。”他把手机递给润。

带着渐起的恐慌，润开始大声地读出来。 

近来，很多人都在发表愚蠢的言论。

松本润和二宫和也都是国民爱豆，他们非常亲近。我和他俩都一起工作过，他们都很和蔼、谦逊、有才华。

我非常尊重他们。尽管我对他们私下了解不多，但我可以确定，他们说这场婚姻是个事故，那是事实。我看不出为什么他们要说谎。是媒体将事实扭曲成了谎言。

看到原本理智的人发表盲从而固执的言论，这让我很生气。

即使他们真的结婚了，那又有什么错？如果他们想作为合法夫夫回到日本，我们不该承认并尊重他们吗？

我一向注重保护我的隐私，但面对这样的事，无法保持沉默。

我是同性恋。

我生活在不能让我结婚的国家。尽管有比我勇敢的人在为此而战斗，我一直保持沉默。尽管二宫和松本的婚姻可能不是真的，但他们的“婚礼”让我们都憧憬于此。

对人群进行区别对待真的好吗？难道所有人不都会陷入爱情吗？我认为人们应该仔细考虑一下。

润把手机还给相叶，后者不敢与他对视。翔在猛点自己的手机，柔和的叩击是房间里唯一的声音。

“点击率过百万了，”稍后翔说，“很多主流网络媒体都已经转载。”

“我看不出有啥不对。”大野说，他正枕在Nino的膝盖上，顺便为Nino当DS支撑架。

“这样做，就让他俩成为了一个象征符号，”翔说，“人们会以这个案例来向政府施压，好让同性结合合法化。这个影响可比任何人预期的都要大。”

润不屑一顾：“那我们保持沉默，事态会平息的。我们不需要就此做任何事。”

“可是……”爱拔突然说，他的脸红了，“要是你们做些事呢？这是个机会，可以……可以改变很多事，Nino，你能……”

“相叶，闭嘴。”Nino迅速制止，但已经太晚了。翔转过头，瞪大眼睛看着Nino。

“我不是想……”翔开口，Nino打断了他的道歉。

“没事，我并不在乎这些事。”

“但这不对，”相叶坚持不懈，温柔而坚定，“他们是对的，你清楚。为什么你不能有过正常生活的机会呢？”

“我们是爱豆，”Nino不必要地提醒他，“我们没有谁的生活是正常的。”他把目光转回DS。

房间里又安静下来，润拼命想理清重击过后的思绪。他刚听到的是真的吗？Nino是……

Nino是gay。

“我去拿买的威士忌。很快就回来。”润站起来，急需逃离这个房间。

润的房间就在过道那边，他站在黑暗中，盯着前方。思绪极速旋转，表面短暂地吐了几个泡泡，然后又湮没。

Nino是gay。和润一样，他是……他们结婚了。

润非常想揍点什么东西。如果这个秘密被泄露出去——如果媒体发现了——他们的日子会真的很难过。如果没有，当然，没人会透露半个字，就算相叶固执地想让他们成为同性权益代言人，也不会。

也许润很自私，但他真的不在乎那些东西。他只想尽快安安稳稳地缩回黑暗之中。

这么多年，他做过多少愚蠢的白日梦，想发现哪个门把也是gay？无关爱或者性，就是……有人能理解这件事。不再孤单。

润现在不孤单了，但他感觉更加失落。

“要帮忙吗？”Nino站在他的门口，走廊的灯光为他打下一片阴影。

“没事。就是……就是喝多了点。”润说着去摸开关，但Nino抢先了。

Nino温柔地微笑：“我并不是想吓到你。”

“我不知道，.”言辞是尴尬可笑的，可必须说出来，“你是gay……我不知道。”

Nino的表情毫无波动：“好吧，现在你知道了。会有什么不同吗？”他的语气里好奇大过防御。

“你知道……我的事吗？”润心中纠结不已，就像他应该在事情变得危险之前就转身踢开，在他们泥足深陷前就拔腿跑掉。

Nino的嘴角抱歉地抽搐了一下。“是的，或者……”他朝润走去，而润强制自己静止不动，“不如说，我猜到了。”

“噢。”润呆了一会儿理解这事，“你有……你怎么……？”

“真的，J，”Nino的声音是愉快的，“你花了两年时间看着翔，就像是只要你足够专注，就能用意念把他的裤子扒下来一样。这不难发现。”

“可你什么也没说。”润说，他有种奇怪的愤怒感。

Nino在一步之遥外平静地看着他。

“就像我说的，这有什么不同？”他慢慢地说。

润咽了口唾沫，感觉自己的话语之下就是万丈深渊：“有的。”

Nino离的太近，他后知后觉地发现，事情进展的太远。

“那么，润君，”Nino伸出一只手，把润的头发拨到他的耳后，“我对此感觉不坏。”

润完全不知道该如何反应。庆幸的是，他没有时间去想，因为Nino抓住他的肩膀，吻了他。

并不是个温和的吻。Nino比润要矮，他几乎是踮起脚尖在吻，但他的吻非常激烈，用牙咬着润的下唇，然后用舌头再舔过齿印。

天啊，但感觉美妙。润把Nino拽过来，利用身高夺取主动权，哄着Nino大张开嘴，直到他们的舌头炙热地纠缠着彼此。

Nino在润的嘴里发出声音，听起来像是啜泣。突然之间，吻已经不够，Nino用力贴在他身上，每一寸肌肤都是滚烫的。润跪下来，手指钻进Nino的裤头。

“润君。”Nino喘息，既是请求又是警告。

润把Nino的卫裤拉到膝盖上，双手在Nino的大腿上往上滑。“你自己说的，”他说，想让自己表现的更自信，“你说我们会让事情飞上天。”

Nino咕哝地赞同，手指在润的脖子后蜷曲。“也许这是个很好的开端。”当润低下头，呼吸扑上他薄薄的内裤时，他说。

+  
去渥太华的飞机比去东京的晚两小时，所以他们能去送行。润走到瞭望台拍了张飞机的照片发给翔。

飞机飞向天空时，润由衷地嫉妒飞机上的门把们，他们走了，可以迅速摆脱这几天的纷乱。他知道这种情绪不对，他们回到日本，还得对付各种烦人的问题和拙劣的笑话—但至少他们能回家。

在去渥太华的路上，Nino非常急躁，最后他俩只能塞上耳机，忽略对方。润试着睡一会儿，但思绪纷乱，无法静下来。

前天晚上发生的事像一场遥远的梦。润一直在怀疑到底有没有发生过。他跪在地上，给Nino吸了出来，然后Nino把他拉到床上，稍作整理——接着他们回到大野的房间，润手上拿着威士忌，祈祷自己的耳朵千万别像自己感觉到的那么红。

没人提这事——回想起来，他们甚至连玩笑都没开，因为他们可能猜到了为什么Nino要跟着润过去。这更糟糕。以至于第二天录影的时候，他都不敢跟其他几位对视。

还好节目进行的很顺利，一位来替补的嘉宾是位出名的同性恋喜剧演员，他和大野差不多高。他唯一提到那场婚礼，是说他俩的礼服丑的吓人，引起哄堂大笑，有效地活跃了气氛。这次，机场没有抗议人群了，润注意到。也许风头终于过去。在渥太华待两天，事情得到解决，整场风波就平息了。

倒不如说，他们再不会结婚了。润不知道接下来会发生什么。那天晚上他想要Nino—是的，那时他很泄气又情欲冲头，整个气氛冲昏了他的理智——但他无法否认Nino对他有些什么，就在看他的眼神中，在对他的微笑中……

“真是太混乱了。”润无声地自言自语，他看看面前的小桌板，好奇如果自己用头在上面撞，会有多疼。他还没想过与Nino讨论他的感受，但是，如果他们能单独相处，如果有另一个机会……

润看不出自己为什么要说不。

+

飞机落地几个小时后，他们和胜岛碰了个面，律师比他们早几天回到多伦多。即使在暖和的办公室里，润仍然在发抖。渥太华比温哥华冷多了，他还没有习惯。“我们已经订好了法庭，剩下的就相当简单，我们会秘密和主管法官会面。由于法庭是共用的，法官可以就此签署个命令。”

“所以一切都会在明天结束？”润问到。

胜岛端起他的咖啡杯，眼睛闪着光：“刚够时间让你们赶上晚上那趟飞机。”他啜了一口咖啡，“虽然这应该是显而易见的，但我还是有义务说一下，婚姻无效与离婚的不同在于不承认这次结合，从法律上来说，它从未发生过。”

“为了达到这一判决，你们必须澄清你们在申请婚姻无效上的立场。”

“当然。”润感到惊讶，Nino焦躁地在他旁边的椅子上扭动，低声咕哝着他的赞同。

“好，我知道这很明显了。”胜岛微笑着说，“我们只是为了不因翻译而漏掉任何细节。”

“你们的听证会明天开。”他告诉他俩，助手为他们端来热气腾腾的咖啡。

会议很简短，由于危机即将过去，媒体也减少了兴趣，经纪人十分放松，他几乎是把润推出保姆车，让他想干啥干啥。

出乎润的意料，Nino也下了车，站在他身边，看起来又冷又不耐烦，但态度坚决。

“你来真的？”润忍不住笑起来。Nino把自己裹得严严实实，像个达摩，锐利的目光从帽子与口罩间的缝隙中发射出来。

润咯咯笑着，把Nino的毛线帽往下拉，盖住他的眼睛：“饭钱包括在旅行费用里。”

“嗯？”Nino根本不屑去整理帽子，他紧紧抓住润的胳膊，任由后者带他前行，“最好不要太贵。”

“会让你找到办法偿还的。”润庆幸可以将他脸颊晕上的红色归咎于寒冷。

渥太华比多伦多要小，也更有特色：横贯全城水面冰封的里多河；政府大楼的绿色屋顶；还有街角古老建筑前的鹅卵石路。

润想买些东西，也许再去参观一下历史建筑——习惯之后，寒冷并不那么讨厌，何况他俩穿的挺厚。在一栋有些年头的砖楼前，他专心地研究着一个盛装打扮戴着大礼帽的雪人，忘了戴上手套。只有一小会儿，但他就无法拉下相机包的拉锁了，手指冰冷僵硬，Nino看了他一眼，把他拉进附近的商店里。

开始，商店里的暖气很舒服，很快，润的手指开始刺痛，他不禁喘息起来。这种感觉相当痛苦，像有千万根针刺进手指。他无法移动手指，而且它们无法控制地抖动着。

Nino摘下自己的手套，抓起润的一只颤抖的手，轻轻地按摩着。“你活该，知道吧。”他温柔地斥责道，“这不是夏威夷，笨蛋。”

“我觉得沙子有点太白了。”Nino的按摩促使僵硬的手指血流加快，疼痛慢慢褪去。

“好多了。”润宣告，他仍惊讶于这有多痛。他的生命中从未有如此寒冷，从未。

“嗯。”Nino松开他的手，细心检查那通红肿胀的手指，“戴上手套，我可不想花整夜时间来给你取暖。”

他的语气十分随意，却忽然让润浑身战栗，不是因为冷，而是因为他想到Nino滚烫的肌肤贴着他的，从头到脚。

尽管这听起来很有诱惑力，但润吸取教训，和Nino又投身于寒冷之中。他通常喜欢一个人购物，这样就能按照自己的习惯来安排时间和节奏。他以为Nino会抱怨，会拖沓，但后来发现他实在是个很好的伙伴。当时间来到傍晚，太阳开始罗山，他们都累得不想说话。

Nino找到一辆出租车，他们的酒店就在五个街区之外，但天气越来越冷，而且润根本没注意到自己的购物袋增加的速度有多快。

出租车里很暖和，润觉得此时此地他就会睡着。下车面对寒冷简直让人失望，不管离酒店大厅的路有多短。

“房间，谢谢。”当他拖着满胳膊的购物袋走到前台时，润说。他累得想不去该怎么措辞，“啊……松本。”

前台微笑着在电脑上搜索，然后非常困惑地迅速说了些让人无法理解的话。

“抱歉，”润说，“我不能……”

“预约，”Nino打断他的话，“二宫。”

这像是个魔法咒语，前台又微笑了，然后房卡被送出来。Nino抓起它们，递给润一张。

“我给经纪人说咱俩要一间房，”Nino坦率地说，“咱俩的飞机都改签，还得取消在日本的行程，已经给公司浪费了不少钱，没道理提更多无理要求。”

“你想的太周到了。”润干巴巴地说，但他的心跳又开始加速。行李员把他们所有的包都放在小推车上，用手势请他们跟着他。在去往十楼的电梯中，他们保持沉默，却令人惊讶地不再尴尬、

润意识到，他俩都想要同样的东西，而且再不需要伪装和漠视事实。

房间宽敞温暖，并排放着两张床。Nino踢掉鞋子，脱掉一层层上衣，解开皮带，满足地跳到其中一张床上。

润脱掉自己的外套，手还是有点僵硬刺痛，然后躺倒Nino身边。

“我好像记得有些什么要温暖我的话。”他说，Nino翻过身面对着他。两人平行地躺着，中间只隔着几英寸，房间的气氛平静地让人胆怯。润意识到，这里只有他俩，没有藏起来的别人，没有理由假装事情从未发生。

Nino咧嘴一笑：“如你所愿。”他说着，双手钻进润的毛衣之下。润不由地喊出声，Nino的手像冰块。在润把他踢下床之前，他还使劲按了一下润的乳头。

“混账。”润呛声，但他笑的太厉害，让人根本感觉不到威胁。Nino爬回床上，笑的都破音了。这回他蜷曲在润身边的正确位置上，后背贴着润的胸口。

“让我暖和起来。”他说着，用头去顶润的下巴。

“专横。”润说着，抑制不住地去亲吻Nino的头顶。Nino发出满足的哼哼，双腿和润的纠缠在一起，很明显只想被抱着睡觉。

这是危险的部分，润有点头晕地想，满怀抱着Nino，没人提醒他需要画条底线，好让他把自己的感觉封存起来。像这样依偎着彼此，仅仅是近距离接触——无关于性，或是醉酒，或是孤注一掷。

他俩都无可指责，不过……Nino好像知道他在做什么，润觉得全身温暖，根本不想抗议。

“我们可以停下，要是你想的话。”过了一会儿，Nino贴着润的胳膊含含混混地说。

润花了点时间才想通Nino说的不是搂搂抱抱。

“你的脑子冻僵了吗？”他厉声问。

Nino翻过身，好让他们四目相对：“你说过如果这是真的，那会非常好。我觉得你说这话的时候，大脑处于正常状态。”

润不动如山地看着他：“在认为好和真的让它实现之间有着巨大的鸿沟。”他移动了一下胳膊——这样Nino就不会直接压着它——搂住Nino的肩膀往怀里靠了靠。“总之，我觉得我还没准备好做日本第一个gaymarried偶像。”

Nino点点头，看起来有些轻松：“那会让相叶高兴过头的。”

“但是，这个……”润不知道该用什么词来描述—他和Nino依偎在一起，中间没有空隙，Nino炙热的呼吸扑在他的脖子上—“我们不必停下……我的意思是，”他修正道，“这很好，就像这样。”

Nino的眼睛一下亮起来。“这是爱的表白吗，J？”他抬起身子亲亲润的鼻子，“你真甜。”

润把他推到床垫上，试图压抑传遍全身的汹涌感情。“这是咱俩蜜月的最后一晚，”他说，俯身亲吻Nino暴露在外的锁骨，“没道理浪费感情。”

Nino向上拱起身体贴着润，毫不羞赧地磨蹭着，他抱怨说：“你到底穿了几层打底？我都感觉不到你了。”

“对一个人体洋葱来说，这还真是不可思议。”润回嘴，然后他们快速摸索着甩掉一层层保暖衣物。尽管有很多时间，两人都很心急。

润不时地被Nino展示的身体分心——雪白的皮肤，肚子上紧致的肌肉，线条分明的锁骨，还有背后小小的蝴蝶骨。

润熟悉Nino身体的每一部分，但他从来没能看过，他知道如果他这样做，他会伸手去碰触。

润先脱完衣服，还花时间把它们折好放在椅子上。他靠着床头坐着，不由自主地想起机场那一对亲吻的抗议者，还有岚色的彩虹旗。

“我们做错了吗？”他说，“我们是不是该说点什么？”

Nino还在拉扯自己的磨毛秋裤，往下拽的时候，能听见静电在腿毛上发出的噼啪声。他停下来转身对着润，这回完全赤裸了。

“不，”Nino坦白地说，“也许我应该关心更多的事，但并不。”他草草爬过床，跨坐在润的大腿上。“我至少应该保留一个秘密。”

面对膝上赤条条的Nino，润头晕目眩。“我不敢肯定对成为你的秘密有什么兴趣。”他尖锐地说，尽管他的心思并不在这里，而是在Nino贴着他磨蹭的方式上。

“秘密并不是什么坏事，润君，”Nino亲吻他的肩膀，“秘密是很重要的事，重要到不想和任何人去分享。”

“如果有两个人都知道这事，那就称不上是秘密。”润反驳道，Nino的吻越来越向下，他费了好大劲才一口气说完这些话。

Nino耸耸一边肩膀：“那就只限于你我之间。”  
+  
他们早早来到法院，行李箱都塞在保姆车里，以便结束后直接去机场。

莫名其妙地，润觉得法庭应该是一个圆形房间，坐满了人，前面有个法官用的高台，两旁的桌子前坐着律师们——自然，他这是律政剧看太多产生的幻觉。他们被带着爬了些台阶，走进一个宽敞舒适的房间，一位女士从沙发上站起来和他们握握手，自我介绍说她就是负责此案的法官。她穿着商务套装，没有黑袍子，这让润感到一丝无聊，毕竟之前的发展都颇具戏剧性。

“开始吧。”一旦他们都坐下来，她就开始了，翻译小声地把她的话翻给他们。“松本先生，二宫先生，你们就你们的婚姻状况提出无效申请，因为这个典礼是在无意中造成合法既成事实的。是吗？”

“是的。”润回答道，觉得翻译有点烦，因为虽然他说的是英语，翻译仍然要重复一下。

法官点点头，开始对翻译说话，语速很快，润根本听不懂。

“有这样的言论……”法官说完后，翻译为找到合适的措辞停了一下，“有媒体称，你们本来就想要一个合法婚姻，之所以伪装成闹剧，是为了减轻舆论压力。我知道日本并不承认同性恋婚姻的合法性。”她的微笑充满同情，她的下一句话让润思考这次谈话的方向所在，“作为公众人物，想维护自己的尊严可以理解。但是利用神圣的婚姻法律制度来做些事，是不可接受的。”

“他们肯定不……”他们的经纪人急冲冲地开口，但胜岛一只手按住他的胳膊，制止了他，并示意润和Nino说话。

“你们必须表达立场。”他简洁地说。

就是此刻，润想。如果这是在多拉马或者电影里，他和Nino会对视，他会站起来，发表一通极具戏剧性的演讲，把心中感受和盘托出，然后他们会手拉手走出这个房间。除了彼此的誓言，他们什么也留不下。

但是，虽然他对Nino有非常强烈的感情—不管那些新生的不确定的感情是什么—他并不想与他结婚。

“我们不知情，”润回答，“我们是用石头剪刀布来决定谁办婚礼的。这应该是个假婚礼。可能这样说不太礼貌，但是……不，我不想和他结婚。”他充满感情地加了一句，以防没有表达清楚。

停顿，翻译工作，然后法官看向Nino时，压抑着笑声说：“二宫先生。”

“我并不想嫁给他，法官阁下。”Nino厚着脸皮说。从理智上，润真感谢翻译的魔力，它在把意思传达给法官之前，抹去了Nino话语中的戏谑。

法官点点头，敷衍地翻着面前的纸。“既然这样，我愿意考虑接受你们的婚姻无效申请。”她从眼睛后面看着他们，“我会马上签署命令。在安大略省，你们的婚姻正式宣布无效。”

经纪人放心地叹了口气。胜岛握握法官的手。而Nino看着润的眼睛。“干得好。”他用唇语说，润微笑着也做了一遍。

至少，这次他们不用在摄像机前亲吻了。

+

去机场的路很长，接下来的航程更长。离开法院前，Nino声称自己要上厕所，润并没有笨到没看出Nino的眼神。

润走进洗手间时，Nino已经占据了一个隔间，他看着润走过去的目光，让润只想把他按在墙上，当场办了。其实也差不多吧。

“离婚真是件压力山大的事儿。”Nino严肃地说，润走进隔间，锁上门。

润笑着，把Nino推到墙边，背靠着墙，开始解他的皮带。“真遗憾，咱俩没能解决彼此之间的问题。”他俯身咬上Nino的耳垂，惹来惊讶的嘶嘶声，他挺喜欢这个。

“还好，咱俩可以考虑时不时私下解决问题。”Nino说着，隔着润的裤子揉他的小弟弟。

润用一只手把Nino牢牢按在墙上，两根手指放在他的下唇，命令：“吮它。”

Nino张开嘴，舔润的手指，慢慢地吸吮它们，牙齿轻轻磨着皮肤。润呻吟着，努力用一只手去解Nino的皮带。

Nino的手盖上润的，很快，他的裤子就被褪到膝盖上。润把Nino温暖的囊袋包进手中，欣赏主人眼中炙热的光芒。他从Nino嘴中抽出手指，在Nino咬上指尖时全身颤抖。

他让双手滑过Nino的背，一直来到内裤裤头上。

“润。”Nino叫他，那几乎是一声呜咽。他的头埋在润的脖子上，润的耳朵下得到一个轻轻的吻。他的手再往下一点，把湿湿的手指推进Nino身体—不深，只是在入口处挑逗。

Nino的小穴肌肉紧致，紧紧咬住润的手指。他缓慢地在甬道里打着圈，让Nino控制不住地在他身上磨蹭，毫不羞赧地用一条腿环住润的腰，以便手指能进的更深。

“我想操你。”润的声音回响在自己的耳朵里，紧张而嘶哑——他的自控力所剩无几，而这——这远远不够。他想进入Nino，深深地埋进去，充满热情。他想看见Nino失控，紧紧地抓住他——天啊，他想要一切，但此时此地并不合适。

Nino抬起头，靠在墙上，目光深沉，润无法抑制地去吸吮Nino的下唇，而后者报以一个吻，一只柔软的手抬起来捧住润的脸颊。

等他们分开，两人的呼吸都十分急促，Nino锁定润的目光。

“稍后。”Nino允诺到，把自己推向润的手指，他的双手抓紧润的胳膊，仿佛那是生命线，“以正确的方式。”

润再次亲吻Nino，全神贯注于两人相接的嘴唇，以及发出的柔和声音。“我家，”他在Nino的薄唇上喃喃，“你还从没去过，对吗？”

Nino的手插进润的头发，把润拉向自己，额头轻轻地碰在一起。他的声音嘶哑：“我有种感觉，我会经常去的。既然如此，我们又能同居，还有干其他的。”

“我就知道我应该签个婚前协议。”润顺从地说着，又一次吻上Nino。

-

+

交给岚吧￤2016年4月1日

[嘉宾进场]

樱井：欢迎今天的嘉宾，Ohiru Tezuka桑！

[欢呼声]

樱井：Ohiru桑，最近你非常受欢迎啊。

Ohiru：啊……谢谢你。能得到这么多人的关注，实在不是我能预料到的。

樱井：不，不，这相当惊人。

相叶：顺便问一下，岚的哪位成员是你的菜？

樱井：现在？！你想现在就讨论这个？

相叶：我好奇嘛。

Ohiru：啊，这很令人为难。我该做什么？

相叶：别那样笑，Nino，让人瘆得慌。

二宫：我就想表现的诚恳点。

Ohiru：我还年轻的时候，在卧室里贴了大野桑的海报。

大家：噢噢噢噢噢噢！

大野：真的？

Ohiru：真的。好吧，那个时候我想做个舞者。我觉得大野桑曾经真的很酷。

大野：噢~谢谢~你什么意思，“曾经”？

[笑声]

樱井：好的，Ohiru桑，今晚你给我们带礼物了是吧。

Ohiru：是的，我带来了咖啡。我喜欢咖啡，有好些不同的风味——

松本：听起来像广告。

二宫：[叹气] Hotto hotto, yu~kkuri susuru…

Ohiru：[笑]谢谢你。现在，我带了不同味道的咖啡给各位。樱井桑的是太妃糖口味……

樱井：哇喔，真好闻！我能试试吗？

Ohiru：请试。大野桑的是金万利，二宫桑的是爱尔兰奶油。

大野：喔喔。这是含酒精的吗？

Ohiru：只不过是那种口味而已。它们都是混合口味，所以我不知道你们喜不喜欢。给松本桑的是……

松本：我非常喜欢咖啡。

Ohiru：我听说了。给你的，是焦炒咖啡，它没有经过调味，相当苦，口味强烈。我推荐它。

二宫：要知道，我们在加拿大的时候，他喝了咖啡才会变回人类。

松本：闭嘴。

Ohiru：给相叶桑的——法式香草。

相叶：噢！闻起来很香甜。

Ohiru：我妈妈喜欢它。我觉得相叶桑很适合甜蜜的味道。

相叶：谢谢！啊——呃——

相叶：你确定这不是说我是你的菜？

松本：[打他] 

\-------------------------END-------------------------


End file.
